


The Levee's gonna break

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: However with the end of Supernatural looming and with only 5 episodes left to shoot, the strange feeling sank in that he might lose a lot more than he wanted to admit...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Story Notes:  
>  Chapters 1 and 2: PG-13, chapters 3 and 4: NC-17
> 
> A/N: Beta'd by awesome raynedanser
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, never happened, never will
> 
> Playlist: “When the Levee Breaks” by Led Zeppelin, “Thunderstruck” by AC/DC, “Can't Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon. “Everyday” and "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi

Jared heard the short knock and instantly the door flew open. He was jolted by the sudden intrusion after he'd been deep in thought. He stared at the blank screen of his laptop and closed the lid. Jensen was stumbling through the trailer door looking exhausted. He sat slumped down on the bench, closing his eyes.

 

The last scene they were shooting took forever. Jared wasn’t involved so he went back to his trailer rehearsing his lines for the next scene.

 

“Dude, you look like shit. Want some coffee?”

 

It was way past midnight and it was freezing cold outside. Jensen nodded gratefully.

Jared poured two cups from a Thermos bottle. Jensen sipped carefully as he tried not to burn his lips.

 

“How many takes did you need?” Jared asked.

 

“24,” Jensen sighed. “It wasn’t just me, everybody screwed up big time.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared replied.

 

Gradually the caffeine kicked in and Jensen pointed at Jared’s laptop. “What did you do on the net anyway?” he asked Jared. He didn’t want to talk about today’s filming and wished they would call it a wrap. “Checking on your fan girls?” he teased.

 

Jared put aside his tangled thoughts and went along with it. “They’re still going strong. On the other hand, did you know that we’re together?”

 

Jensen looked puzzled. He knew that quite a lot of fans assumed that they were secretly in love with each other, but this wasn’t news anymore, just annoying.

 

Jared smirked and told him about the Who-Is-The-Hottest-Alpha-Male-Ever-On-TV-Poll and that Sam and Dean were going head to head until after a lot of bashing and threats, including salt-filled shotguns the magazine, decided to put them together. Now, you could vote for both without having to make a decision.

 

“Makes sense, since we’re doomed to go down together in a blaze of glory,” Jensen admitted.

 

This was their final season and though they hadn’t read the script of the final episode yet, Eric indicated something like this, actually using the Bon Jovi reference.

 

Jared sighed.

 

When they got the memo that the show definitely wouldn't get another season, he was relieved. No more working their asses off till the wee hours. He might spend some time travelling. Most importantly, he wouldn’t have to turn down good roles anymore because of the show’s tight schedule.

 

However with the end of Supernatural looming and with only 5 episodes left to shoot, the strange feeling sank in that he might lose a lot more than he wanted to admit. They agreed that they would be best friends no matter what, but sure they won’t be around each other much. Nobody in their right minds would cast them both because the audience would always think ‘Sam and Dean’. He missed his friends and family a lot while shooting here in Canada, but thinking about Jensen far away from him made his stomach squirm. He enjoyed being around Jensen. Working with him was easy and hanging out with him was fun and relaxing. They shared deep trust and appreciation for each other.

 

And Jared knew there was something more.

 

 

 

Early the next morning on the set it started to rain the moment Bob called “Action!” and didn’t stop for the rest of the day.

 

Jensen was grumpy. He hadn’t slept well and not remotely enough. Plus, he had a nasty fight on the phone with his agent. No, he wasn’t doing some Brokeback film and he wouldn’t draw blank, never. He simply hung up. He knew it wasn’t fair, but he couldn’t deal with this right now.

 

Jared stopped hopping and goofing around when he noticed that Jensen’s mood had changed from yesterday’s down to virtually deep-sea-diving this morning. He laid a comforting arm around Jensen’s shoulders and felt Jensen’s tension ease a bit.

 

The shooting went unexpectedly well until Jensen crashed into the wooden table in some dingy diner, crushing it. Props had to replace the table, so they had half an hour off.

 

They went back to Jensen’s trailer. While climbing up the steps, a short cry escaped Jensen’s lips and he clenched his arm.

 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Jared asked in concern.

 

“Nah, it’s nothing.”

 

“Sure, that nothing just yelped out loud. Sit down and I’ll take a look at it.”

 

Jensen tried his best to remove Dean’s jacket and shirts but he couldn’t quite suppress a little moan. Jared bent down and examined the wound. “It’s a splinter from the table you crashed into. You have to go to the paramedics.”

 

“No!” Jensen replied. “I’m not going to get jabbed again. You have to pull it out. Please!”

 

Jared almost argued with him, but stopped when he saw Jensen’s pleading eyes. He searched for the first aid kit, tweezers and antiseptic and went to work. While applying the antiseptic he placed his left hand on Jensen’s neck. The skin was warm and soft. And there it was, a burning sensation going all the way down to his groin, leaving a tingle in his stomach. Jared didn’t remove his hand.

 

When he pulled out the splinter and poured more antiseptic on it, Jensen bravely bit his lip and squinted his eyes.

 

“Sorry, I’m out of pink flowered band-aids.” Jarred smiled and applied a simple white band-aid on the wound.

 

“Thank you!” Jensen said gratefully and turned his head.

 

Jared looked into Jensen’s green cat eyes and yep, there it was again peppering goosebumps all over Jared’s body.

 

 

 

Jared woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night and he sat bolt-upright in his bed, panting, heartbeat racing and body covered in damp sweat. He felt his erection pressing painfully against his boxer briefs.

 

No, this was so not right.

 

It was their first week on set when he noticed the little electric jolts wandering uncontrollably through his body every time they accidentally touched. Back then he decided to bury his feelings. Forever. He was straight, he loved girls. Still did.

 

With the eerie light of the street lamp filling his bedroom, his gaze wandered down his body and he knew what denial looked like.

 

He slid his hand into his boxer briefs and started fantasizing about his most attractive co-star while jerking-off.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning it was Jared who stumbled over his lines because his mind kept wandering off. Everything about Jensen was so easy to love. Jensen was always loyal and honest. He always played fair and he was there to stand in when Jared was in trouble – again. Jared enjoyed his time with him immensely. Naturally, Jensen’s features were a lavish bonus. Jared thought that Jensen had the most dashing smile on earth, perhaps reaching as far as the Outer Rim. Jared craved to trace the outline of Jensen’s perfect lips and to kiss every single freckle on his face. Plus Jensen’s clear green mountain lake eyes sprinkled with tiny gold reflections were to die for.

 

For far too long, Jared had kept this love stashed away. He wanted Jensen to know, to understand. He didn’t want to deny it anymore. But should he risk the damage to their friendship? Was he making a complete fool of himself? Was there the slightest chance that Jensen returned Jared’s feelings? Damned if I do, damned if don’t, Jared thought.

 

That very morning Jensen decided to play a little prank on Jared. Lately Jared had decided to pare his gummi bear ratio down to the minimum and switched to diet coke. So Jensen refilled Jared’s bottle with regular coke and strategically placed Jared’s favorite sweets all over the set. It didn’t take long and Jared was on a sugar high, bouncing up and down acting rather silly. His plan to confess his feelings to Jensen while hanging out the next weekend both being chemically inconvenienced and relaxed evaporated when Jared dissolved into giggles while trapped in a closet together with Jensen. Nobody knew what actually started it, but they couldn’t stop laughing and clutched at each other with tears running down their faces. Being so close to Jensen caused tingles to run up and down Jared’s body. They lodged somewhere in the vicinity of his heart and he knew that he was screwed. If there was the slightest chance that Jensen had similar feelings towards him, he’d go for it.

 

***

 

After that Jared used every situation that comprised being in a confined space with Jensen to lean into.

 

Jensen always stood very still, not showing the slightest inclination in doing anything about it. It felt pleasantly hot but it never lasted as long as Jared wished for. They had to be on their marks for the next take.

 

The heat of the lamps warmed the place up and Jensen offered Jared a bottle of water. He took it with a delicate brush of his fingers over Jensen’s outstretched hand before gripping the bottle tight. Still no reaction whatsoever.

 

So Jared was back to square one. Perhaps he should wait for the weekend after all.

Over lunch they agreed to come up with something special for the wrap party and settled on both playing guitar and Jensen doing the vocals. During another break Jensen fetched his guitar from the trailer and played some chords. Jared relaxed on a chair nearby as he watched Jensen. D major, Dsus 4, Dsus2, Cadd9, G major. It sounded familiar. Jensen played the intro and Jared wondered what those beautiful fingers could probably do on his bare skin. Jensen softly sang “I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride,” this time completely on key and instantly Jared could feel his minor Jared becoming a major. He shifted to the side, bringing up his knee, and hoped Jensen hadn’t noticed his arousal. Jensen tried the solo but couldn’t remember it correctly without the tabs. Jared thought about car accidents and cemeteries until the tension in his pants lessened. Finally he could get up to find something to eat. When he came back, Jensen had stowed away the guitar.

 

Jensen smiled at him. “I’ll think about it,” he said.

 

Jared was confused “Think about what?”

 

“I’ll think about your offer.” Jensen kept smiling and went to his trailer leaving Jared open-mouthed for another five minutes.

 

 

***

 

 

Jensen always considered himself straight and still does, although he was instantly attracted by Jared when they first met. Every now and then an interviewer asked who he would go gay for and Jared, was his first thought every single time. The first time he was asked that question he felt panicky, but the interviewer helped him dodge out of this one smoothly. Of course he wouldn’t admit anything and pushed the thoughts about Jared way back to a dark place in his mind. Sure, they liked to goof around a lot, playing pranks, hanging out on weekends and their friendship blossomed. Jensen enjoyed being around Jared and he could feel it was vice versa. But with all the hugging in public not to mention the scripts dribbling with subtext they furnished their fans a fit occasion. They knew the fandom was rabid, but they hadn’t expected the storm they provoked. From then it was best to play it down and let sleeping dogs lie.

 

Half the night he was awake thinking about Jared. He imagined Jared’s strong muscular arms embracing him, his soft lips kissing him all over. Jared’s long fingers brushing through his hair and how it might feel groping Jared’s bullet-proof butt. At the break of dawn he was completely lost for it. He started to like the idea of being intimate with a guy, but it had to be Jared, no one else.

 

 

***

 

 

The next day it was a shooting on location. They had to drive an hour east deep into the woods. A location scout had recommended a half abandoned hamlet with an old brick church in which they were allowed to shoot some scenes. While driving they listened to the special mp3 compilation of mullet rock one of the sound tech guys fortunately had given them. They were still looking for the right song to perform during the wrap party.

 

“I can’t remember the last time we saw the sun,” Jensen mused. “It’s been raining for 5, 6 or more days now.”

 

“The whole damn week,” Jared nodded. The narrow road and the already swollen creek made him feel uncomfortable.

 

It didn’t help that Jensen drummed his fingers to the vibrating beat of Led Zeppelin’s “When the levee breaks” and hummed along.

 

Jared felt awkward. He was sure he had made a complete fool of himself thinking that Jensen might be interested in his co-star. Jared watched Jensen on the QT. Jensen slightly rocked back and forth to the powerful rhythm of the song. On the other hand, maybe Jensen would give it a shot, both being single at the moment and running out of time. He tried, but couldn’t read Jensen’s facial expression. Hope is a bitch, he thought broodingly.

 

 

They passed the lake and after another five minutes arrived at the hamlet. Only two houses where still inhabited and the crew began to unload their equipment into a huge barn. The art department prepared the set inside the little church and Jensen and Jared had to visit their make-up artist and hair stylist. Shooting inside the church took up almost the complete afternoon. Luckily , it stopped raining and everything was moved to the cemetery for the next scene. Because of the heavy rain earlier, the ground was completely covered in sludge. Moving around turned out to be increasingly difficult. Cliff, their bodyguard and driver, had to jump out of harm's way when a light stand slithered and fell, thus breaking his ankle in the process and he had to be rushed to the hospital in Vancouver.

 

Jared and Jensen got some sandwiches and headed for a short walk. Both seemed hesistant to start the conversation.

 

Then it began to rain again. Actually, it poured and they both ran back to the nearest shelter which happened to be the little church. It was empty and almost dark inside except for a few colored patches where little light poured in through the stained glass windows. It was still warm from the spotlights and their wet clothes clung to them. Jared was unsure what to do now, but Jensen closed the gap between them and leaned forward. He cupped Jared’s face, drawing him nearer and placed his luscious hot lips onto Jared’s.

 

Jared was sure he had just been beamed to an alternate universe. He closed his eyes and let Jensen press their bodies together in a tight embrace. He felt Jensen lick and suck his lips. He opened his mouth and let Jensen's tongue slide in. He still couldn’t move while a tidal wave of emotions washed over him, leaving him swaying in pure bliss.

 

Jensen broke the kiss gasping for breath and let his head rest on Jared’s collarbone, covered by Sam’s wet hoodie. He looked into Jared’s big puppy eyes and slowly whispered, “You’ve asked for it.”

 

Lightning flashed and the following crash of thunder startled Jared out of his shock.

He searched for Jensen’s face, put his mouth over Jensen’s lips and kissed him eagerly back. He wanted this to be the best kiss Jensen ever had. Caressing Jensen’s tongue with his own, mapping Jensen’s mouth, he felt him starting to shake all over and knew he had succeeded. Jensen’s groans were muffled by the rain pouring down fiercely on the roof.

 

“Hell, where did you learn to kiss like that?” Jensen moaned. He leaned in for another round of the most incredulous lip and tongue action he ever experienced. It took them a while to notice that the rain had almost stopped and that they had just made out in a church.

 

“Perhaps we should go back before they come looking for us,” Jared suggested, not able to suppress a broad grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the barn everybody was busy packing stuff, loading the trucks and nobody really took notice of their blushed faces and swollen lips. Cliff had called from the hospital saying that he was fine and that they all could sign his plaster cast later. Jensen and Jared had to drive back on their own and had a little fun doing rock-paper-scissors in character to decide who should drive. “Dean” had learned not to choose the scissors and when they climbed into the SUV, Jared took the seat behind the wheel. It was already dark and it was still raining. Tomorrow was Saturday. There was no additional shooting that weekend and they both were glad for the time off.

 

They listened to AC/DC’s “Thunderstruck”, both feeling awkward because it would have been the perfect time to talk about what had happened. No chick flick moments please, Jensen thought and instantly wondered how much of Dean he had already adopted throughout the years. Every now and then they caught themselves using Sam or Dean’s exact lines in private too and had a laugh at it.

 

They were saved by the ring of Jensen’s cell. Jensen listened with a confused and strained look on his face. “Jared, we have to go back.”

 

“Why?” Jared already had set the blinker and pulled the car into the next gravel road.

 

“Apparently you’ve lost your cell. Mrs. Campbell found it in the church when she checked before locking the door. She tried it with the first number on your speed-dial.”

 

The trucks were already out of sight. They headed back to the hamlet where Mr. Campbell waited for them on the porch of his house. He gave Jared his cell.

 

“Thank you very much. I’m relieved that your wife found it.” Jared didn’t want to think about what might happen if his cell fell into the wrong hands.

 

“You and your brother should drive home carefully. The lake is almost overflowing. 10 years ago the levee broke when we had this much rain together with the snow melt,” Mr. Campbell warned them.

 

They said good-by and went back to the car. “Me and my brother, uh?” Jensen laughed. They both chuckled. “I think he messed things up a bit.”

 

 

***

 

 

They passed the spot where the gravel road branched off then followed the bend in the road when all of a sudden the road ahead was gone. Jared had to jam on the brakes. They finally came to a stop with only a few yards separating them from the muddy river that was whirling and riffling across the road. Apparently the levee broke again and water from the lake rushed straight down the hill merging with the already overflowing creek. There was no way of passing through.

 

They decided to drive back to Mr. Campbell and ask him about another way back to Vancouver and were glad that the SUV had 4WD. Mr. Campbell told them that the gravel road they’d found earlier led to a ridge above the lake. From there it sloped down and would bring them back to the main road. But it was too dangerous to drive there by night, so he offered them to let them the night. They didn’t fancy a night in the car and gratefully accepted the invitation. They had to make a few calls to inform the studio that everything was fine and Jared’s neighbour to watch after the dogs once more.

 

It hadn’t stopped pouring and when they got their bags from the trunk their clothes were soaking wet.

 

When Mrs. and Mr. Campbell‘s son went to college, they had just left his room in the attic the way it was. Mrs. Campbell was sure that two brothers wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed and showed them the room. The bed was surprisingly big, in contrary to the adjoining bathroom which was really small. They thanked them again for their hospitality.

 

***

 

 

Jensen closed the door and turned the key. Yesterday this situation would have been more than awkward, now after the interlude in the church the air was charged with anticipation.

 

He went to the tiny bathroom and left the door ajar, then put off his soaked T-Shirt and let it slip onto the floor. Through the gap in the door he saw Jared fighting with his wet shirt to get it off too.

 

Jensen placed both hands on the sink, head leaning heavy against the mirror. He was tired and his muscles ached.

 

Suddenly he felt the warmth of Jared’s body in his personal space behind him and Jared’s breath down his neck. Jared placed is hands lightly on the side of Jensen’s hips and Jensen couldn’t help but shudder under Jared’s fingers.

 

Then Jared kissed him gently on the small of his back. Slowly moving upwards, Jared’s lips barely touched the soft skin, leaving a hot trail along Jensen’s spine. It was instant pleasure and Jensen moaned softly. Jared’s lips moved slowly down again, sending Jensen’s blood rushing south. Jared traced the curve of Jensen’s shoulder blades and got a firm grip on the perfect sculpted biceps. He leaned close and started to lick Jensen’s neck.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Jensen whispered under his breath.

 

Jared didn’t answer but let his strong hands slide along Jensen’s sides, then roaming over his chest, only pausing to delicately massage the nipples. Jensen threw his head back and the side of his neck was greeted with even more kisses, then Jared’s hands moved further down making Jensen’s abs crunch. They slid carefully under the denim and inside his boxers. Pressing against the hipbones Jared thrust Jensen’s hips back and Jensen felt Jared’s growing erection against his bottom.

 

“Please!” Jensen begged.

 

“Sorry, can’t do a thing, too tight in here,” Jared hoarsely whispered.

 

Jensen shakily opened the fly of his pants and Jared engulfed Jensen’s length with his hand. Jared set a maddeningly slow pace, stroking then circling his thumb over the head, wet with pre-cum. Jensen’s upper brain had already shut off and his lower one was beginning to take over. He pushed down his boxers and turned around to face Jared, who somehow managed not to loosen his grip. They kissed fervently and Jensen tugged at Jared’s belt and waistband until the pants were down. Sizzling heat rushed through his body when their hips collided. Jared got hold of them both, pulling and stroking them further and further to the edge and over, cocks jerking and spilling between them. They tried their best to keep the noises down by muffling their sounds of pleasure with deep kisses, considering it best if their hosts never found out what was really going on in their attic, especially not between allegedly two brothers.

 

There wasn’t a shower, just a very small bathtub which wouldn’t provide enough space for both. So they took turns. After draping their damp clothes all over the place to dry, they sleepily crawled into bed. It felt perfectly ok and cozy to spoon and it didn’t take long before they both fell asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Dawn was breaking and Jensen wondered why he was already wide awake. First he had no clue where he was, but then he felt something stirring beside him and heard Jared’s soft snores. All of a sudden, every memory of the past day came back like a punch to his midriff. Being so close to half-naked Jared made his head spin and his heart missed several beats. He realized he’d wanted this for so long and wondered how he managed to manipulate himself into thinking he wasn’t interested in the least. Actors are so screwed.

 

He drew back the sheets and let his eyes wander over Jared’s perfect upper body. The costume department was forced to change Sam’s outfit constantly. They changed it three times during season 4 because Jared’s muscles grew so fast, threatening to rip every seam apart. They even joked about sewing in elastic bands and Velcro tape.

 

His hands found their way onto Jared’s bare and soft skin. His fingertips brushed gently over Jared’s warm body taking in every detail. He ran his hands trough Jared’s hair and pushed his nose into the mop, taking in deep breaths. He simply loved the smell. Jared lolled and turned his head.

 

Jensen’s hands still caressed Jared’s twitching muscles. Jensen nudged him a bit indicating that Jared should roll over onto his belly. He straddled Jared’s butt and began to massage the neck and back muscles. After a day crouching, jabbing, hitting and climbing, this should feel fine and he felt Jared relax. Jensen leaned forward and placed hot kisses all over Jared’s back. Low moans emerged from the pillows. Jensen’s boxers were long gone when he tried to shed Jared’s, which were tangled up with Jared’s growing erection. He succeeded in sliding them down to the ankles at last and straddled Jared again. His hard-on slid between Jared’s butt cheeks and pressed on the entrance. He heard Jared gasp in surprise. Did Jared assume that it was his intention to fuck him right here and there? He was tempted to, but he hadn’t even asked Jared how far he wanted to go with this. But here he was and his overpowering desire made him fuck right into Jared’s butt crease. He coated his engorged length with saliva and Jared pressed his strong butt cheeks around his cock. He pushed again and again and it didn’t take long until he reached his climax. He stifled a cry and bit hard on Jared’s shoulder, leaving red marks.

 

He cleaned Jared up with a towel and turned him around. Leaning close, they exchanged hot kisses. Then Jensen pushed Jared’s long legs from the bed and pulled him in an upright position before he kneeled between his thighs. Jared’s erection was huge. He heard Jared’s groans when his lips softly brushed it. He started licking the whole length, circling this tongue around the sensitive skin at the top and into the slit. Jensen wasn’t sure what Jared preferred so he tried it the way he himself liked best. It’s not that he had this pleasure often, it was hard to find a girl who really liked it. Jensen parted his lips and let him slide in. He run his tongue around it and began to suck. Jared pushed his hand in his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud and shook with pleasure. Jensen got it dead right. When he pressed hard again on Jared’s shaft and balls it was all it took to make Jared come so hard and fast he almost passed out. Jensen swallowed and released him. Jared lay flat on his back panting heavily and Jensen thought he really should check Jared’s vitals.

 

“That ….was…. the…. best…blow-job,…..ever.” Jared rasped, barely able to string the words together coherently.

 

They cuddled under the sheets until they heard the clanking of the pots in the kitchen, then dressed and packed their few belongings. Mrs. Campbell served them a rich breakfast with delicious pancakes oozing with maple syrup, then Jared and Jensen thanked them again and hit the road. The street was still flooded and they took the gravel road. They made slow progress but finally reached the main road again.

 

 

***

 

 

They had put on a nice show of being Sam and Dean at breakfast because Mrs. Campbell every so often addressed them as brothers. Back in the car, they were just Jared and Jensen again, or was it lover!Jared and lover!Jensen?

 

Yesterday’s events had indeed left them both in deep emotional turmoil. They hadn’t touched once since breakfast. Jared shifted in his seat and Jensen switched on the iPod to fill the awkward silence between them. Every now and then Jensen glanced at him longingly and every single time Jared’s heart did a somersault.

 

Jared turned down the volume. “So, how should we play it from here?” he asked.

 

Jensen smiled. “How about taking it one step at a time and see where we end up?”

 

“Probably in bed,” Jared mused.

 

“Damn straight!” Jensen replied. “Well, except that it wouldn’t be straight, uh.” They had to restrain their laughter and the tension tapered off.

 

“I think we should keep this our little secret,” Jared suggested.

 

“Ok,” Jensen nodded. “And as long as we don’t want them to know, nobody will because we are too good at acting.”

 

But there was another thing that bothered Jared. “Did you ever, uh, had sex with, uh, a guy?”

 

Jensen drew his breath. “Dude, I’m straight. Well, I was, uh, whatever.” He apparently was rattled.

 

“Jensen, that wasn’t an answer to my question.”

 

“Did you?” Jensen asked back.

 

“You’re asking about the real deal? Then it’s no,” Jared quietly admitted.

 

“Then we’re absolute beginners,” Jensen grinned.

 

Two horny guys making complete fools of themselves, Jared thought, shaking his head in feigned disbelief.

 

Jensen turned up the volume again, flipping from song to song. He reminded Jared that they still needed something for the wrap party.

 

“I don’t think we should choose a song from the show,” Jared said while Jensen was humming “I can’t fight this feeling anymore.”

 

“And THAT song would be quite revealing, don’t you think?” Jared rolled his eyes.

 

Jensen agreed. “But Bon Jovi rocks!”

 

After another thirty minutes they passed the Lions Gate Bridge and finally made it home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared’s dogs greeted them enthusiastically. Jared immediately romped around with his two babies, who slobbered all over him, and Jensen got their bags and his guitar from the car. They settled for lasagne and Jensen did the cooking. The lasagne was delicious and they did the dish-washing together as they talked about baseball.

 

It almost seemed like any other weekend.

 

Far from it!

 

They watched each other closely, trying to casually brush every so often. Then Jared would close his eyes, taking a deep breath and feel Jensen tremble too. The dogs sensed the simmering desire just below the surface and acted jealously. After the dogs had some lasagne too, Jared took them to living room and returned to Jensen with his guitar. They had decided to play “Everyday” by Bon Jovi and Jensen searched for the chords and tabs. After tuning their guitars they sat on Jared’s bed and gave it a try. They soon found out that they would need a lot more practising, especially if they wanted to include the guitar solo and Jared doing back-up vocals.

 

Jensen sang the chorus and Jared felt goosebumps on his skin. He knew he had a thing for it and wondered how they could possibly make it through their wrap party gig when he almost fell apart just by watching and listening to Jensen sing.

 

“Mackenzie’s friend told me once that she only dated men who played guitar, ” Jensen confided.

 

“Why?”

 

“Apparently she likes to be fingered and they do it best,” Jensen said mischievously.

 

They put away their guitars and faced each other both obviously aroused. “So, what are you waiting for?” Jared said.

 

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice and plunged right into Jared, sending sheets of music everywhere. They exchanged wet, hot kisses and ripped off their clothes. Jensen’s hands were everywhere, in Jared’s tousled hair, along the column of his neck, all over Jared’s perfect pecs and abs, pinching his nipples and squeezing his butt cheeks. Jared kissed and licked every inch of Jensen in return. Then Jensen slid his hand to Jared’s ass and licked his tongue into Jared’s mouth. Jared moaned.

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Jensen whispered. “We don’t need to rush this, we could play it slow.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Jared replied his voice thick with lust. “I want you, now, inside me. Please!” Jared begged and searched for the lube inside the drawer of his bedside table.

 

“You know how to do it?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen shrugged. “Not sure, but I think we’ll figure it out.”

 

He coated his fingers and started to circle Jared's sensitive skin around his hole slowly, then he slid one finger inside. He felt Jared clench and waited for him to adjust to the intrusion and the burn, then set a shallow rhythm. Then he added another finger. The third finger followed soon and when he felt Jared pushing up against his fingers he knew he had it right.

 

“Want me on my hands and knees?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen kissed him. “No, I wanna see you when I fuck you. Wanna see you fall apart for me.” They needed a few tries before Jared was in the right position with legs spread and his knees up in front of Jensen.

 

“Now!” Jared groaned and Jensen carefully pushed inside, pausing every now and then and watching Jared’s reactions closely until his cock was completely enveloped in tight heat. He started to thrust forward slowly then gaining speed. Jared moaned and wrapped his legs around Jensen and the new angle hit his sweet spot straight on. “Holy fuck!” Jared shouted and Jensen stopped dead.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Jensen was startled.

 

“No. Just move,” Jared gasped.

 

Jensen grazed that spot again and Jared arched up into every stroke. Their bodies were slick with sweat and they both panted harshly. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and placed it around his own cock, then covered it with his hand. They found the perfect rhythm and moments later Jared fell apart. The rhythmic clenching around Jensen’s cock was all to make Jensen blow to pieces. They slumped into each other, cocks still pulsing in the aftermath.

 

The weekend passed in a blur. They had waited for this for far too long and now they desperately wanted to make up for all the wasted time.

 

***

 

Monday morning came all too fast.

 

They walked gingerly on set, aching all over. It was hard for them not to wince constantly. Doing the Grouse Grind in less than an hour was their cover story and fortunately nobody questioned it. Apart from this, they were glad that layers of clothes covered their bruises and bite marks. The writers meant well for them. They didn’t have to run or jump, but could just sit in the Impala and have another discussion among brothers.

 

***

 

The shooting schedule was tight. They worked overtime and didn’t get much sleep, let alone sleep together.

 

Then Eric came up to direct the series finale. The show’s rabid fandom was in an uproar and unwilling to accept the series’ end. Jensen so hoped they would eventually get over it and that they could go on. However he knew perfectly well that Dean and Sam would live forever in the hearts of their fans and he was sure that parts of this fandom would always be around to remind them.

 

Last night he had a long talk with Jared about the future, about their future. Jared wasn’t so sure anymore that he did them a favor starting all this. It was so complicated now. They were still unsure about their feelings, about their friendship and sexual preferences. They agreed to keep in touch – literally and to allow them enough time to find out.

 

***

 

It was a big fight scene, lots of special effects, lots of fire, lots of everything. It was war. And every take ended with Sam and Dean entangled and lifeless on the ground. Jensen thought the last take was perfectly ok, but Eric wanted one more.

 

They went back to their marks and Jensen had this faint and slightly crazy idea. He couldn’t tell Jared beforehand, so he just went for it. There was the fighting, the fire and everything and they went down. This time however Jensen got hold of Jared while falling, cupping Jared’s head in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jared wasn’t thinking at all and kissed him back without hesitation.

 

The set froze. It was a delicate and tender kiss, not too short, not too long. They parted and Jensen whispered “Showtime” into Jared’s ear. Then they turned around with big grins on their faces making clear that this was all show and their special gift to their fans. Everyone on the set applauded. Their kiss was captured by three cameras and Eric reassured them that it would definitely be part of the gag reel. As a matter of fact, Eric decided to leak a copy of this take to YouTube in the night the show’s final would air.

 

***

 

Jared and Jensen arrived half an hour too late to the wrap party because they had sex in the trailer, making sure that none of them would jump at the other during their gig. The party was a blast. Late that night, just when everybody had started to get sentimental, they got out their guitars and played.

 

I used to be the kind of guy

Who'd never let you look inside

I'd smile when I was crying

I had nothing but a life to loose

Thought I had a lot to proof

In my life, there's no denying

 

Goodbye to all my yesterdays

Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way

 

I've had enough of cryin'

Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'

Hear me when I say

Gonna live my life everyday

I'm gonna touch the sky

And I spread these wings and fly

I ain't here to play

I'm gonna live my life everyday

 

Change, everybody's feeling strange

Never gonna be the same

Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning

Life, learning how to live my life

Learning how to pick my fights

Take my shots while I'm still burning

 

Goodbye to all those rainy nights

Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on

 

I've had enough of cryin'

Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'

Hear me when I say

Gonna live my life everyday

I'm gonna touch the sky

And I spread these wings and fly

I ain't here to play

I'm gonna live my life everyday

 

Hit the gas, take the wheel

I've just made myself a deal

There ain't nothing gonna get in my way

Everyday


End file.
